The Terrible Team Tooru
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: The shenanigans of Jounin-sensei Tooru, his longsuffering husband Hajime, and the not at all cute brats that make up Team Tooru. [Naruto Fusion. Established IwaOi. Interconnected one-shots.]
1. Chapter 1

"My life is _over_ ," Tooru declares dramatically.

Hajime just makes a vaguely agreeable sound in response, more concentrated on cleaning his blade.

Noticing this, Tooru narrows his eyes and says, "Iwa-chan! How can you not be more concerned! This is a serious dilemma!"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "You said that about the time the store closest to your apartment ran out of milk bread."

Tooru gives him a condescending little smile. "Clearly _also_ a horrible situation and one only someone like you who has no taste wouldn't understand."

"And that time you got assigned to gate duty with Ushijima?" Hajime asks, mostly just to piss him off.

" _Don't remind me_ ," he says darkly, shuddering at the memory. "I just _know_ Makki had something to do with it. I had to spend eight hours in a tiny booth with Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan! _Eight. Hours!_ Oh, and he was _so_ smug the whole time! Even when he wasn't talking, I could just _tell_." He harrumphs, thoroughly annoyed. "'You should have come to Dark ANBU,'" he mocks in a ridiculous voice then shakes his head in disgust. "Like that creepy shadow organization that snatches up children and makes stoic monsters like _Ushiwaka_ even _worse_ is something I'd actually want to join."

He makes a gagging motion, prompting a snort from Hajime.

"They'd probably kick you out after the first week."

Tooru scoffs. "Please, Iwa-chan. I'd walk out of there on my own on the first _day_ just to see Ushiwaka's dumb, ugly face crumple in disappointment." Hajime actually laughs at that - because he can definitely see that happening; Tooru is that petty - and Tooru shoots him a smile. "Don't think I've forgotten what we were originally talking about, though!"

"I would never," Hajime says, dipping his cloth in more oil.

Tooru huffs, flopping down gracelessly on the grass next to him. "I'm doomed. _Doomed._ "

"You're really not."

"Maybe I should become a missing-nin," Tooru considers, ignoring him. "I could live on the run, make a name for myself as a badass S-Rank shinobi. Forever known as the one who got away."

"You'd _never_ make it on your own. First month of living without a steady home and income, you'll come crawling back," Hajime tells him, blunt. "It's not like you could take all your hair and skin treatments with you, either. You know, those things you swore up and down that you'd die without?"

Tooru makes a face at him. "I could if I needed to!"

"And besides, you'd definitely stumble headfirst into some ancient conspiracy to take over the world or something, and because you're a nosy idiot who can't mind his own business, you'd die without anyone to look after you."

Offended now, Tooru says, "I didn't say I was going _alone_."

"Like hell I'm going with you," Hajime swiftly denies, recognizing that gleam in Tooru's eyes. "You can go out there and be a world class criminal or whatever by yourself. Leave me out of it."

"But _Iwa-chan!_ " he cries, pitifully, grabbing Hajime's arm and shaking it, heedless of the deadly sword in his lap. "You're my partner! You _have_ to defect with me, or else I'll die of loneliness!"

"You're going to die anyway if you don't stop shaking me," Hajime threatens, and Tooru lets go with a pout.

"How cruel a fate is mine that my own partner won't abandon his village for me," he bemoans, the back of his hand against his forehead in a ridiculously pathetic pose.

Hajime sets aside the rag, closing the lid on the wax and then stowing everything away in his pouch. "What's cruel is that I got stuck with you for a genin teammate. Even Ushijima would have been better."

Tooru gasps, horrified and offended. "How could you say that?"

"Poor Yachi, too," he says. "She's been scarred for life."

"Excuse you, the two of you were _lucky_ to have me on your team!" Tooru snaps. "Do you know how many of our classmates would have killed to be in your position?"

Hajime shakes his head, wry. "If any of them actually got to know you, I'm sure they'd have changed their minds."

Haughtily, Tooru says, "I'm the best teammate you'll ever have."

"That's true," Hajime agrees, smirking when Tooru falters at the genuine agreement, flushing prettily. "You're a headache and a half, but you're _mine_ , and I'd drag you back to the village if you ever tried to leave."

Quickly regaining composure, Tooru snarks, "Kinky."

And now _Hajime_ is flustered. He just can't win with this asshole. He groans, dragging a hand down his face. Smiling brightly, Tooru leans over to kiss him, and his desire to murder him lessens. Just a little.

"Anyway, if you _insist_ , I suppose I'll have to settle for staying in the village," he allows, magnanimously. Hajime rolls his eyes again. His expression scrunches up in annoyance. "That still leaves my problem."

"...How is it a problem, again?" Hajime asks, amused.

"Did you forget?" Tooru demands, incredulous. "Tobio is one of my genin! _Tobio!_ "

"Why didn't you just fail him?"

At this, he sighs heavily. "Hokage-sama said I couldn't fail him without a reason. And _apparently_ Tobio being an uppity little brat with no respect for his betters wasn't good enough."

"So he passed your test?" Hajime was there when Tooru planned it all out. He knows how vicious and difficult it was supposed to be, just how many layers there were to the deception and the true goal of the whole thing. Tooru's a clever, tricky bastard, and any genin who managed to pass his test have to be pretty impressive.

Clearly torn between pride in his new students and displeasure, Tooru reluctantly admits, "They all did. Hinata spurred them into action, Tobio figured out all my clues, and Shimizu was able to put together a plan. Their teamwork was shaky, at best. The two boys kept arguing with each other and giving away their position, and the girl barely said a word, didn't try too hard to mediate. But they _did_ work together, and they passed, and shit, I'm kind of excited to see how they'll develop in the future, Iwa-chan. This is horrible! _Why_ do I care about a team that has Tobio on it?"

Hajime huffs, "Maybe because now that you're responsible for him, you won't let yourself be anything but a great teacher?" Tooru still looks uncertain, so Hajime throws an arm around his shoulders, pulls him in close, and rests their heads together. "Because you're not as shitty a person as you think you are, Shittykawa."

Tooru laughs. "That's a little contradictory, Iwa-chan!"

"You mean like you are? As a person?"

"I suppose I am far too complicated to be constrained to one measly emotion!"

"Ugh."

Another laugh. "I love you, too, Iwa-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, Tooru- _sensei_."

* * *

 **End Notes: i know it's called root ne or whatever, but eh. he was mocking it & it basically is dark anbu. you know i'm right. anyway pointless fluff is pointless. just wanted to write some iwaoi, so here you go. hope you enjoyed, & let me know you think. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop acting like you're so much better than me! I almost had it that time!"

"I was just trying to help you! You keep using too much chakra! Anyone with eyes would be able to tell!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turn on their heels and stalk away to trees that are farther apart. Looking on, Tooru can only sigh, genuinely wondering if maybe the potential he glimpsed during their test wasn't something he imagined. Chibi-chan and Tobio have found a way to argue over and/or make a competition out of absolutely everything they've been doing the last two weeks, and honestly, at this point, teamwork seems an impossible dream.

"Were we this annoying as genin?" he wonders, then dismisses the thought with a shake of his head. No, these two are way worse. Team Sadayuki may have had the occasional argument (i.e. the same types of arguments Tooru and Iwa-chan have been having since they were six years old), but their teamwork was impeccable. When it came down to it, Hajime and Yachi trusted him implicitly, and he, they. Working together had quite literally never been a problem.

The only comparative non-issue of Team Tooru is Kiyoko, who has had no clashes with her teammates thus far. She's serious about being a kunoichi and _passionate_ , so she dutifully completes all D-Ranks and training exercises with no fuss. She's disciplined and has near perfect chakra control, too. Her presence is a _godsend_ compared to the decidedly not cute male members of their team, and Tooru is appropriately grateful.

"Kiyoko-chan, since you've got the hang of that, I'll start teaching you a super cool jutsu!" he calls, making sure his voice carries as he waves her down, cheerfully ignoring the twin cries of dismay ringing out from opposite ends of the forest.

Clearly excited, she yells out an affirmative and runs halfway down the tree before kicking off and landing in a crouch right in front of him. "I'm ready, Sensei."

"Such an adorably eager student I have," he gushes, patting her head. "So diligent, too. I'm sure _she_ won't have any trouble learning my super secret mega awesome jutsu that I've never taught anyone before."

As expected, there's a crash and a groan, and then Shoyo is suddenly there, practically vibrating on his feet as he looks up at Tooru with stars in his eyes. "That sounds so cool! I want to learn it too, Tooru-sensei!" he pleads.

Smiling smugly, Tooru tsks, wagging a finger. "Only students who learn the Tree Walking jutsu will be privy to such an amazing, super mega awesome secret technique. Looks like that's just Kiyoko-chan." He shakes his head, feigning disappointment. "And here I had such high hopes for my new genin."

Having caught on to what he's doing, Kiyoko shares a glance with Tooru, who winks conspiratorially. She hides a small smile, no doubt amused by not just the deception but the fact that it will most certainly work.

Case in point: Eyes blazing, Shoyo declares, "Just you wait, Sensei! I'll master tree walking before sunset!" That said, he shoots a dark look in Tobio's general direction and then runs off to keep practicing.

"So predictable, Chibi-chan," Tooru murmurs, but he's smiling. Kid's got determination in spades, at least, and he's not afraid of hard work. There's a good foundation there. More than enough to build from. But that's for another day. He turns back to Kiyoko and says brightly, "Now for the fun part! I didn't bring any chakra paper with me, but unless I'm completely off the mark - and I never am - you're definitely going to be most comfortable with Earth jutsu."

Deciding a demonstration would be best, he takes a few steps back and then quickly goes through the hand seals before slamming his hands against the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki!"

A sturdy mud wall springs from the ground and tops out a little above Kiyoko's head. Tooru walks around it and asks, "Think you can give it a shot?"

Kiyoko eyes the mud wall for a moment and then looks up at Tooru and nods decisively. "I believe so, Tooru-sensei."

With an expectant grin, Tooru gestures for her to go on.

Nodding again, she steps just to the left of Tooru's wall and carefully repeats the process. And just as Tooru's had, a mud wall forms from the earth. Unlike Tooru's, however, it loses its shape almost immediately.

"Good first try! You've got it down for the most part. Now it's just a matter of practicing how to coat the earth with your chakra, so it'll keep its form." He pats her head again, proud, and Kiyoko ducks her head to hide another smile.

"Yes, Tooru-sensei."

A loud cry breaks their serene bonding moment, and Tooru sighs. "If only my other students were so clever," he mutters. Louder, he instructs, "Keep working on that, Kiyoko-chan. I've got another uncute student to see to."

With a last pat, he wanders over to his least favorite student, uncharitably wondering why the genius hasn't already figured it out yet. One would think, given his reputation, the kid would have already learned it on his own somehow when he was like five or something.

"Having trouble, Tobio-chan?" he asks, doing nothing to hide his amusement at Tobio's visible frustration. The poor tree he's been mutilating has small sections of the bark blown clean off as far up as halfway. He suspects that's as far as Shoyo has gotten as well.

Tobio glares at him, but coming from a brat that barely reaches his elbow, it's hardly intimidating. Besides, he's been dealing with Iwa-chan's glares for over a decade, and those are way scarier.

When Tooru just quirks a brow, Tobio huffs but grudgingly admits, "I figured out the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree, but making it stay in the tenketsu in my feet is proving troublesome."

"Well, the feet _are_ the most difficult places to channel chakra, Tobio-chan," Tooru tells him, patronizing. "You're just going to have to practice. I know that's a foreign concept to you, but-"

"I practice!" he interrupts, indignant. "I practice every single day, even after you send us home!"

"Hm? I suppose I'm not working you hard enough if you still have the energy to do that."

"It's not about having the energy or not. I know you don't like me and don't want to teach me anything. I thought...I thought that things would be different once you became my jounin-sensei. I was actually excited. But whatever! I'm used to watching you and figuring out how to do things by myself. _That's_ what I do after you dismiss us," he snaps, a glimmer of _hurt_ in his stormy expression, and _shit_ , this is why he didn't want to be a teacher.

Tooru is not a perfect person. He lets his jealousy and bitterness get the best of him sometimes, and while it's never been a problem in the field, there's a _reason_ Tooru hadn't wanted to be put in charge of Tobio. He has a healthy hatred of geniuses, those shinobi who were able to blow past Tooru with hardly any effort in the Academy. Tooru worked his ass off to get to this level of skill, and he still works hard everyday to improve, to be better.

Despite all that, he's _still_ never beaten Ushiwaka, and the losses _burn._ If it weren't for Iwa-chan… If he weren't so loyal to this village… Well, whatever Iwa-chan might think, Tooru would have made an _incredible_ missing-nin.

Regardless, he _is_ Tobio's jounin-sensei, and the excuses he used for not wasting his time teaching a random brat he didn't even like no longer apply. He's got no leg to stand on, and his pettiness will just have to find another target. Luckily, he still owes Makki for the Ushiwaka incident.

The promise of sweet revenge soothes him, enough so that he can look at Tobio and honestly say, "Things _are_ different. I'll...treat you the same as the other brats, alright? So you better appreciate this once in a lifetime opportunity! Not everyone gets to learn from the great Oikawa Tooru!"

The blindingly bright smile he gets in return is unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. Maybe this won't end in disaster after all.

A much louder explosion than those previous echoes throughout the forest, followed by the unmistakable sound of a tree falling... and another and another. From the wreckage, Shoyo's sheepish voice yells, "I'm okay!" right after.

...Never mind. They're all doomed..

* * *

 **End Notes: Meilinfan, you asked, and so you shall receive. i wanted to write the train wreck that is team oikawa anyway. oikawa's & kageyama's problems aren't magically solved (neither of them know therapy no jutsu; that's hinata's thing in this AU), but they've reached something of an accord. for now. don't know if i'll add anything more after this, but i am kind of interested in team sadayuki's dynamics. regardless, please let me know what you think. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"If you die on me, I'm telling _everyone_ that the real reason you missed game night last month was because you had diarrhea!"

Tooru squawks, then winces as pain presumably shoots up from his side from the sudden movement. Hajime puts more pressure on his wound, ignoring the panic attempting to overtake him at the sight of blood steadily seeping through despite his efforts.

"Shut up!" Hajime hisses, straining to hear over the thundering sound of his own heartbeat. They've only _just_ managed to escape, and Hajime's last ditch attempt to take their enemies out only bought them a little time. The cave they're hidden in was the best he could do on such short notice, with an injured teammate on his hands and pursuers closing in.

Luckily, of the remaining missing-nin, none of them are known for their tracking. Most shinobi can to some extent, but there's a chance, however small, that these in particular won't pick up their trail. That's his only hope right now because even he would have trouble against three missing-nin with no backup, especially since he's almost out of chakra.

"You swore you would never speak of that again," Tooru says, weakly, and Hajime's never seen him so pale.

"And _you_ said you'd become Hokage, but instead you're gonna die in fucking _Grass_ because you let yourself get stabbed by a no-name nuke-nin! Looks like neither of us is gonna keep his word!" Hajime snarls, angrily.

Exasperated, Tooru says, "I didn't _let_ myself get stabbed."

"Oh really? What do you call throwing yourself on his blade, then?"

"I couldn't let him stab _you_ ," he corrects, firmly, expression entirely remorseless.

And that's the crux of it, isn't it. This dumbass took a sword through the gut to save _Hajime._

"And now you're going to _die_ , you asshole," he croaks out, tears threatening to overflow and chest _aching_.

Tooru smiles. Even deathly pale and shaking, even haggard and wrought with pain and utterly exhausted, he's still the most breathtaking man Hajime's ever laid eyes on.

His breath hitches now for a different reason, however.

"I love you," Tooru says, sweetly and full of conviction. _I would die for you_ , he doesn't say, but then again, he's always been a man who speaks pretty words but proves himself through action.

"I won't let you," Hajime says in turn, irrefutable and immovable as stone. _I love you too much_ , he doesn't say, but then again, he hates to state the obvious.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sounds of fighting break out, not close but not far enough away for his liking.

He meets Tooru's brown eyes, trying to impress upon him that if he dies here, Hajime will follow him right into hell so he can kick his ass. Tooru nods, smiles shakily, scared but trying to be brave. He's so much stronger and braver and more _special_ than his insecurities will ever let him believe, but that's okay. Once they make it out of here, Hajime will spend every day of the rest of their lives knocking sense into his thick skull until it sinks in.

One last, lingering look, and then Hajime turns his head to face the entrance of the cave, straining to hear the fighting and make sense of it. It could be the nuke-nin ran into Grass nin, or maybe just infighting. He _hopes_ it's reinforcements. Tooru sent one of his lions with a request for aid the moment they'd been discovered _yesterday._ Whatever squad Konoha sent should have gotten here by now.

The sounds stop just as abruptly as they'd begun. The battle's over, but he still doesn't know the identities of its participants.

Then, a loud, familiar roar shatters the silence, meant to communicate its position and asking for its summoner's. Hajime relaxes almost instantly and - since Tooru can't - he roars back, exactly the way he was taught, an answering call.

Yone appears first, sleek and regal even after running from Grass to Konoha and back with little rest. She doesn't spare Hajime so much as a glance, instead swiftly circling around to Tooru's other side, likely having smelled blood once she got close enough and recognizing it as Tooru's right away.

"...You shouldn't have sent me away," she admonishes, nudging their hands with her warm snout in order to get them to move.

Hajime does, reluctantly, and instead tightly clasps Tooru's bloodsoaked hand with his own, tightly enough to hurt.

"Sorry, Yone-chan," Tooru says, smiling helplessly and with visible relief. "I didn't think I'd get injured. Otherwise, why would I send away my best medic?"

Yone keenly assesses the damage but takes a moment to snort. "That's Chiwa, and you know it. Stop trying to flatter me and let me you heal you, Tooru-sama." That said, she calls up chakra to her mouth and begins the always strange process of licking the wound. Or well, the edges of it.

It's not a method that would work for Hajime or anyone other than Tooru. As their Summoner, Tooru gets the benefit of their species' specific healing. It's no different from medical jutsu, except that it first requires being groomed like a lion cub in order to remove debris and cleanse any impurities.

Afterwards, it's pretty normal, though. Yone places a paw over the wound and begins properly healing, the process sped up several times over by the coating of saliva with its own healing properties.

Already Tooru's breathing is easier, and his hands steadier. In return, Hajime also feels like he can finally take a full breath untainted by dread or worry.

"Your cavalry has arrived!"

"We even avenged the Captain, by the looks of it."

Hajime turns away from the mostly healed wound and gives his rescuers a tired smile. "You guys showed up just in time."

Hanamaki flips imaginary hair. "As heroes do."

"Is that the only injury, or…?" Matsukawa asks, inclining his head toward Tooru.

"Nah, nothing that can't wait 'til we get home." Not seeing or being able to sense anyone else, Hajime asks, "Is it just you?"

Hanamaki leans back against the cave wall, an amused tilt to his lips. "No. We got a couple newbie jounin who volunteered for the job."

At Hajime's unspoken question, he explains, "Sent 'em to scope out the area, check for any enemy reinforcements."

"Who is it?" He asks, when even Matsukawa starts looking smug and expectant.

" _Kindaichi_ ," Tooru says, displeased and sporting an ugly frown that has nothing to do with his injury.

Hanamaki snorts, and Hajime rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually jealous right now," he says, eyeing his _husband_ for the head injury he must have missed earlier.

" _I_ can," Hanamaki says, as always easily entertained. "Poor Kindaichi. Tough luck crushing on the one guy with a boyfriend petty enough to still get jealous about it six years later." He doesn't sound the least bit sympathetic to Kindaichi's plight, despite his words.

Hajime has been awake for almost thirty-six hours now, and yet it's his dumbass friend's antics that are exhausting him. He looks over at Tooru, who is visibly turning green, and sighs loudly.

Tooru shoots him a mutinous look. "He tried to _kiss you_ , Hajime," he almost hisses, incensed by the mere memory.

"But he didn't," Hajime points out, for the nth time, not really expecting it to work this time either. "You scared him off, he apologized and moved on. He's literally in a relationship with Kunimi and _has been for_ _two years._ Can you _please_ stop being ridiculous for _once_ in your life, you possessive dumbass?"

Of course, because Tooru is _the_ most dramatic, vengeful person he's ever met, Tooru ignores him and proceeds to glare daggers at Kindaichi as he steps into view.

Kindaichi flinches, Kunimi sighs and let's him cower behind him, Matsukawa and Hanamaki laugh like idiots, and Hajime takes great pleasure in knocking his dumbass husband out before things escalate.

* * *

Tooru falls asleep in a musty cave in Grass and wakes to a bizarre enough scene that he wonders if he's still dreaming.

"They were worried about you," Hajime says, quietly enough that the three children taking up every inch of space on Tooru's bed don't wake.

Tooru tears his eyes away from them to quirk a brow at his husband. "You're sure these aren't imposters?"

Hajime snorts. "Pretty sure."

"My demon brats aren't this cute," he says, turning back to look at the nauseatingly cute cuddle pile. "They are this heavy, though. I wouldn't be surprised if this is a ploy to suffocate me while I'm defenseless."

" _I'll_ suffocate you if you do something that stupid again," Hajime huffs, not entirely joking. His grips Tooru's hand tighter.

"Love the foreplay, but there are _children_ present, Iwa-chan."

"Should have just left you there, bastard. I bet you'd make nice fertilizer for the mushrooms."

"I _am_ high quality goods."

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Why do I bother?"

"Because you're not a quitter, Iwa-chan! Even though it's obvious you'll never beat me in looks or charm or wit, I admire your unwillingness to give up. It's kinda hot."

"Nice to know your ego also survived."

"Not to worry, Iwa-chan. My ego can survive anything!"

"Duly noted."

They're interrupted by the groans of the genin waking.

Shoyo, upon seeing that Tooru is awake, blinks in confusion before realization dawns, and his eyes water as he throws himself forward with a loud cry. "Sensei!"

With a sigh, Tooru accepts the hug, patting his back comfortingly. "I'm okay, I'm okay. No need to freak out."

Kiyoko, adorably sleep ruffled, silently crawls up beside Shoyo, and Tooru lifts an arm to let her join the impromptu group hug. Both of them snuggle against him, clutching him tightly, and the first sliver of guilt worms its way into him.

He doesn't regret choosing to save Hajime. Will never regret it, because his life is more precious to him than Tooru's own, and that's simply fact. However, he does feel a little guilty for not considering these silly students of his. None of them have been seriously hurt in a mission since Team Tooru was first created, including him, so it must surely have been an unpleasant shock when they got news of Tooru's injury.

Smiling helplessly, he looks to the last holdout. Noticing the attention, Tobio gives him a once over, apparently wanting to confirm Tooru's words with his own eyes, before he gives Tooru a reproachful look, as if getting injured could have been easily avoided and that he hadn't had been entirely his fault.

Well. Technically, it _had_ been, but- Why is his own apprentice so unreasonable?

He huffs. "I'm _fine_ , Tobio. Now, come here."

Clearly disasistified, he listens for once and slides in under Tooru's other arm. "Take us with you next time," he demands.

"Tobio-" he starts to say, exasperated.

"Please!" Kiyoko cuts in, surprising him.

Shoyo pipes up, "Yeah! Take us with you, okay, Sensei! We'll protect you!"

How on earth did he end up with _three_ unreasonable brats?

"The day I need three _genin_ to save me is the day I turn in my hitai-ate and become a farmer."

"No, you can't!" Shoyo yells, entirely too close to his ear.

"You'd make a terrible farmer," Tobio says, as if seriously trying to dissuade him.

"...I don't want anyone else for a sensei," Kiyoko admits, earnest.

He hears Hajime laugh. He gives him a rude gesture behind his team's backs, only succeeding in making him laugh again.

"I'm gonna become a farmer and live in a quaint, _quiet_ little house outside Konoha, where I don't have to deal with uppity brats and an ungrateful husband who don't listen to me. My only company will be cows and goats. It will be _bliss_."

He gets more protests and attempts at convincing him otherwise, alongside threats to become farmers and join him in the countryside if he goes through with it, and as he continues to tease them and be teased by his husband, he thinks that becoming a sensei wasn't such a horrible decision after all.

* * *

 **End Notes: oikawa wants to become hokage to spite ushijima. team oikawa continues to be an adorable train wreck. yes oikawa is/was anbu captain; his squad consisted mainly of hajime, hanamaki, matsukawa, kindaichi, and kunimi. plus the other aobajohsai** **members at various points. idk if the lion/cleaning the wound thing is weird? it seemed cool & unique when I thought of it but idk**


End file.
